valrversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hue
Ayda Ivanov Ayda was an alt who was originally part of the Genetic Victims Society , she was rescued by Mole mid-transit from a police truck that was suspected of moving alts to a Black Labs location. This information was fed to Mole by Zeroth who had his eye on what he believed to be a front for Black Labs whilst searching for mezzite. History Ayda's past was relatively unknown other than that she was a first-generation American with her mother and father Estonian, somewhere in her early teens her parents were caught in a firefight between the police and two alts, both of her parents were killed and Ayda spent months in protective custody and shelters, eventually being picked up by a 'psychiatrist' known as "Doctor Choi" who wished to help her overcome her mental trauma, but during these procedures was subject to a variety of drugs, gasses and chemical agents. After these experiments began to show progress Ayda escaped from the lab when Choi was hosting a surprise visit of other scientists, who may have been Black Labs interested in his work. During the distraction Ayda slipped out and blended in among a crowd, but was picked up by the 'police' in a van. During this time Mole and Varana were tipped of by an anonymous letter about Choi and his lab, and managed to break Ayda free of the faux police officer's custody,. Choi and the possible Black Labs agents seemed to vanish and neither Mole nor any of the GVS could find them. Partnering the lizard cybrid Varania, Mole taught the two to help others like them and bring them to the Society and together patrolled Chicago and the surrounding area taking on the codename Hue, the two also took down criminal elements in the city, but with them brought criminals looking for them, some of them also superpowered. Eventually Hue and Varania set up a splinter organisation of the GVS named the Genetic Mistreatment Agency (GMA), but the backlash from locals ended up in the murder of Varania by a right-wing extremist catholic group named Redemption. Saddened but motivated Ayda moved back to the West Coast and with the help of S.T.A.R. Force created the Empyrean Organisation. Powers and Abilities Powers: Thought to have gained altered-human abilities through Choi's 'psychiatry' sessions, Ayda discovered her powers whilst trying to escape the Doctor's lab outside of San Francisco, and used them to hide before shewas picked up by 'police officers' who were most likely Black Lab's agents. * Melanin Colour Manipulation: '''Ayda developed the ability to consciously control the colour of her skin, eyes and hair, sometimes to colours not present naturally within the human genome such as greens, purples and blues, although this stopped short of altering her features it gave her a form of limited camouflage, Ayda believed Choi was trying to give her the ability to shapeshift, but escaped before he could preform further experiments on her. She could use this ability to hide herself in a crowd relatively easily by altering her atheistic features, but had no ability to alter her body shape and physical features. '''Abilities: '''Ayda was a skilled physical fighter but preferred stealth tactics, she was a brilliant and naturally empathic speaker and an a very adept business woman. '''Weaknesses: Like many alts she had trouble controlling her powers and when emotional she would sometimes shift colours uncontrollably, sometimes to mottles or blotches, and recently has been experiencing continuous slow random colour changing and rashes on her skin, although the latter is easily treated with creams. Ayda believes that her power is fading and that one day it will permanently stop in whatever colour or pattern she is at the time. Category:Alts Category:Altered Biology Category:Characters Category:GVS Members